


Waiting on You

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sookie waits.





	Waiting on You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'True Blood' nor am I profiting off this.

Arlene fawns over her stomach, cooing and gushing about her pregnancies. Advice spews from her mouth, unwarranted most of the time. Fed is best, though formula puts a dent in the budget. Disposable diapers only further this. She recommends photographing the baby shower gifts early, because they outgrow everything. 

Gran saves everything, though not all of it passes the new safety standards. Jason combs through boxes of clothing, furniture and toys. The clothes smell sour. The furniture needs disinfecting. Their toys are outdated, but he still shows her. 

Sookie nibbles on crackers, because she needs something to quell the morning sickness. She gives her husband all the covers, because she becomes her own furnace. On the rare occasion, she sneaks a sugary treat. 

Sookie waits.


End file.
